


Interesting enough

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt thinks about the good old times at Whammy while Mello is knocked out on drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting enough

Matt traced a leather clad thigh with his fingers. Mello wasn't awake. All the pain medicament had caused him to black out. Matt knew that if it had been anyone else Mello would have fought to stay awake. But he was Matt and he would most likely follow Mello until his dying day. 

Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas. 

He sighted and wondered for the tenth time since he'd dragged Mello here, why he was helping him. It must be some sentimental reason.

Mello had never had anyone else at Wammy's. At least not a friend. Sure there had been minions but never real friends that he trusted. 

But with Matt it had been a different story or so Matt thought. Mello had treated him like a minion at first and Matt had done pretty much everything for Mello but had never seemed submissive and so Mello had started remembering his name and considering him an equal as much as he was able to do so. 

The thing was that nobody knew their real names. They all knew the new names that Roger had given them. A new name, a new life. That's what they had been told. 

It had been a stormy night when Mello had finally told Matt his real name. Besides his name and his life before Wammy's, Mello's panic at thunder was his best kept secret. 

They had played Super Mario that day until Matt couldn't hold his controller anymore. Mello had insisted that they had to play another round but Matt had refused. He had been surprised that the blonde was so eager to continue playing since Mello usually didn't like those types of games. He was more into games where you had to think in order to win if anything. 

Finally Mello had gone to his room and Matt had made himself bed ready. His alarm clock read 1 o'clock when Mello returned. He climbed silently under the cover, obviously hoping that Matt wouldn't notice him. 

“Are you scared?” ,Matt whispered even though he knew better than to ask Mello such a question.

“No...” ,came the answer reluctantly from Mello.

“Why are you here then?”

“I thought maybe you were scared and...” 

The noise of thunder interrupted Mello's excuse (which it doubtlessly was). He shivered and inched unconsciously closer to Matt. 

His voice wavered but he finally admitted the truth “Alright, Matty. I'm scared when it storms.”

After a moment he added,

“You tell anyone and you're dead.” 

“I won't tell Mello. Whom should I tell that? Who would care?” 

“Are you saying that I'm not interesting enough?”

But Matt knew that Mello knew exactly what he meant.

The End


End file.
